The Conduits
by kyrogue23
Summary: Kyrogue here the main star of this story and just want to say this story is how we will stop a madman from destroying the world. Plus it will be rated M in the future for lemon, gore, profanity, and oh yeah sex. Now it's showtime.


**Well after reading Kevin2000 ****TDWH Prologue: the New Generation I came up with the idea for the 6teen and stoked characters. In this story they are given powers by an explosion and they have to save the world from a madman who wants to stop rule it. also forgot to add this to kyrogue, terez, tasia, and kane about how they sound.**

**Kyrogue McCloskey ****is voiced by Phil Lamarr  
><strong>

**Terez McCloskey is voiced by ****Nolan North**

**Tasia McCloskey is voiced by Hynden Walch**

**Kane Robertson is voiced by Michael Ironside**

**Plus I do not own any 6teen or stoked characters they belong to teletoon. the only ones I own are the ones above this sentence.  
><strong>

After his near death battle with Kane, a very injured Kyrogue tries to find a source of water or electricity so he can heal, but no luck and then He said "Hey writer come on and help a brother out say that he founded a little puddle to heal his wounds" sure like I am going that for you .He was very injured and probably reckless for trying to kill his dad old enemy.

"OH will you shut the fuck up." Keep that up and I will erase you form this story.

"okay, okay I will just keep walking." Kyrogue said and he better listen to me.

He was halfway to his house and saw a little bird bath and went to it. He took the water and absorbed it to heal his spine. "Now that is better, but I still feel weak there has to be an-AHA" he saw a lamppost and drain the electricity from it and was now completely heal.

"Now I have to make it at home before my brother and sister gets killed." Said Kyrogue. who ran straight to his house and saw that the yard was full of 5 dead bodies. He then pulls out one of his katana and his M4 machine gun and ran inside. He checked the safe room and said his sister and then went to the front room and saw his brother in full armor form with his blade and claw out.

Then saw a female ninja and five others who had their faces covered. Kyrogue then lounge himself at the five and killed three of the five ninjas with his lighting powers. Terez then used his black fire (imagine itachi Amaterasu but it red and black) and burnt up the remaining two ninjas. She then jumps out the window and escaped, terez try to follow but kyrogue said "Brother Stop it is over."

"Brother Look at what you did and now we have to leave town before Kane and Black watch comeback with more people." said the man holding a M4 gun and a sword to his little brother. The boy turn back into his human form and said "Listen I am sorry about this but they was about to kill her and what the hell am I suppose to do." Pointing to the little 10-year-old girl who was not even scared at what both her brothers did. The older brother then got all of the weapons from his closet and told his siblings to get ready to leave out the house.

"So Kyrogue where are we going now?" said his brothers "If we stay in America they will get us and try to get the sphere." His brother had motion toward him and said "I have a friend name Andrew Baumer and he has a opening at surfer paradise, in Canada. So we get everything you have and let's go back to Canada." they all pack up their belongings and things that they really needed. "I am going to miss this house terez" said his little sister and he said "I will, too Tasia, I will, too. At least we get to see Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount again." Kyrogue and Terez got rid of the bodies and said "the last time I have heard of them was that big party lo had and boy ain't she hot now." They then left for the airport and kyrogue left them and told him to seat down.

"So I have to call Andrew now to tell him to keep that nighttime manager job open now." said kyrogue as he went to an airport payphone.

"Hello surfers paradise where the surf is the time of your life and who may I be speaking with." Said Andrew Baumer who answers the call that was at the front desk.

"Well I would like to order a big luxury suite with two hot girls in it and a bottle of the finest wine in the world" said kyrogue who chuckle a little and bummer on the other end was thinking this was a prank call and said "listen her whoever you are this is a hotel not a brothel."

"Well a brothel is something you can never get into can you Andy" said kyrogue and bummer knew who exactly who it was on the phone and said "Kyrogue how have you been all this time. What have you been up to in America and how is those incidents going." He said that as if he really knew what his friend job was.

"Well Andy I have bad news they were watching again and this time they made their move to try and kill my brother so we have to come to surfers paradise and hide out a little there for the summer. And I was wandering you to tell Mr. Ridgemont about our problem since he knew my mom and dad." Said kyrogue and he told him he will tell the rest of what had happen when they got there.

"Alright just have a safe trip to British Columbia and I will have kahuna pick you up." Said Andrew, who then got off the phone with his friend and then proceeded to call his boss.

**Characters descriptions of the McCloskeys**

"So are we set and ready to go." Said terez. Who was a Caucasian and had on the similar outfit Alex mercer wore from prototype with some different types of changes. His changes to the outfit were black shorts that cover the knees, with red and yellow flames on them, had on a black open hoodie jacket and had akuma's kanji symbol on his back, and had black and red Nike zoom.

"Yes, we are. So it's time to leave Chicago." Said kyrogue who was light skinned African-American and had on the similar outfit of Cole MacGrath with also some different changes. He had on a white and blue t-shirt with a dark purple dragon on his back, paired with black cargo pants that have a blue Union Jack design on its right leg, and was also wearing blue and white Nike zoom shoes.

"Well time to get on the plane." They got on and went to their new place in surfer paradise. After 9 hours on the plane they made it to British Columbia and say a hobo looking dude holding a sign saying kyrogue. They went to the guy and Kyrogue knew his name was the kahuna and they got into a bus that looked like a whale.

When they was halfway from the airport and the hotel kahuna said "so how have you been doing since you guys are power-folks huh." "Nothing much big K, we just been going around our city and saving it from all the crime there." Said kyrogue. who didn't want to bring up that fact that he had almost died at the hands of Kane. Terez looked around the town they was passing and said while drooling "There are a lot of fucking hot pieces of asses here brother." "Lightning Chop" said Kyrogue who gave his brother a chop on his head with electricity wrap around his hand. "What the fuck was that for." Said kyrogue who was telling him to be more nice to people and then said "well be quiet and don't act like such a pervert out loud and- kahuna dude why are we stopping." "I just have to pick up some new employees from the town."

They stopped in front of six teens that had their bags ready and then got on the bus. The first one was a Caucasian girl with pink shirt with a light blue skirt and pink wedge sandals with her trademark butterfly clip on her short boy-cut style blonde hair.

The next person was an African boy who had brown eyes and brown hair like Corbin Bleu; maroon shirt, green cargo shorts, and blue Converse. They sat right next to Terez and terez was looking at the blonde girl and was having nasty thoughts about until she said "Hi, my name is Catlin Cooke."

Terez snap out of his wet daydream and said "My name is Terez McCloskey beautiful. So what brings you to my paradise? - I mean this paradise."

"Well me and my friends are about to work up here during the summer." said Catlin and then Terez told her "so am I and who is your musician friend here as I can see his guitar." The guy then spoke up and said "my name is Wyatt Williams and I am going to work here also with my other friends here."

The next two people who came on the bus were arguing over something and they looked like they were a couple. The female was an Chinese girl who had on a tattered white shirt with a light gold circle on the front top and a triangle pendant with gray cargo jeans, purple shoes, her nose and eyebrow rings, several earrings (4 in each ear), and had black hair with was dyed purple.

The guy she was yelling at was a Latino who had blue-black hair and brown eyes; he was wearing dark purple t-shirt with white words on the front, light blue jeans, his trademark bead necklace and brown shoes.

"Oh here we go again." Said Wyatt and Terez looked at him with an eyebrow up and said "They always like this?"

"Yeah. They were arguing about where they are going to work at the hotel. Their names are Nikki Wong and Jonesy Garcia" Said Catlin as the two took their seats behind Terez, Wyatt, and Catlin and then Nikki said to her boyfriend "I still think we should work at the mall this summer."

"Oh and you want to stay and work with the clones huh." He stops her dead in her and she just sat down quiet and said to her other friends "So, Wyatt &Catlin who is the new guy you are hanging with."

"The names Terez McCloskey the new local deviant to this place, that over there in the back is my baby sister I look after Tasia, and that my big brother right in the named Captain dumbass McGee"

Out of nowhere came a "Falcon Kick" and terez got kicked out of the back window and on the street laying facedown. The 4 teens on the bus was wide eyed and was worry about their friend and the guy who kicked their friend said "My name is Kyrogue McCloskey and please ignore what that idiot ever said about me."

He walked back to the front to his seat in a cool motion and Nikki yelled out "Ain't you going to help your brother out he probably is dead."

"Don't worry about my brother he okay. They give each other hard hits like that all the time and he can survive it." As if on cue Terez came back on the bus and his face was bloody and walk to his brother and stop and said "You're despicable."

"Dudes did you all see that. He just came flying off the bus and landed face first on the ground." Said the boy who was wearing a creamy white t-shirt with a long sleeve black shirt under, blue jeans with his briefs' waistband visible, dark blue sneakers and ski cap. His blond hair is usually partially hidden behind his hat.

"Jude he might have a crack skull. You shouldn't say all those things about him." Said the girl who was wearing a lavender hoodie with a white skirt and white sneakers with her red hair undone.

"Are you okay their sir?" Said the girl to Terez and he said "I am just fine that little BITCH didn't do much damage." Kyrogue threw his shoe at his brother but caught it and threw it back at him and hit in the back of the head.

"Ha, payback a bitch brother and my name is Terez and you must be Catlin and Wyatt's other friends" said terez who had a ice pack on his head and the girl said "My name is Jen Masterson and this is Jude Lizowski."

"What up dude and how can you survive a kick like that?" said Jude and terez starts to laugh and said "Years of practice from my dad and my brother."

When they were almost out of the town and close to the resort they stopped at a red light. There was a robbery taking place at the local bank and the four robbers had just inadvertically open stop the bus door.

"Get down now or we will shoot you all" said robber 1 everybody got down except for Kyrogue and Terez who just got up.

"We said get down you little bitch" said robber 2 who was holding an AK47 at his face. Nikki whisper to Terez and said "What are you two doing?" "Don't worry; we do things like this all the time."

"Man fuck this motherfucking shit I am about to blow this man's brains all over the bus" said robber 3 pull out his m9 and point it at Terez.

"All I have to say to you three joke robbers are that you have rookie eyes." Kyrogue said and then took the AK47 from the man and disassemble it in a few seconds and gave the guy a "Shoryuken."

The second robber tried to shoot him but kyrogue pull out his katana and slice the bullet in half. The guy was looked shock and then kyrogue slice him up but instead of being dead his clothes urn into shreds and kyrogue g just knocked him out.

"Stay back you freak and one more step or this guy gets it." Said robber 3 pointing his guy at Terez and Kyrogue jus said "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Kyrogue took one more step and then *BANG* terez was on the floor dead everybody on the bus scream, but kahuna, kyrogue, and Tasia wasn't fazed by this.

The guy starts to laugh a little and then he heard something real scary "You shot me in the head. A thing like that can kill a guy you know that right so whatever happens next is what you deserve right." Terez was right behind him giving off a very sly evil look on his face. Terez with just punch the guy and he went out the front bus window and he was spinning in the air and his clothes came off. The bullet hole in his head regenerated in front of everybody and the last guy scream and ran off the bus but only to bump into Terez.

"How did you get out here that fast" said robber four and then Terez grab him and his eyes turn demon red and shown the man past of all the people he hurt in the past.

"Have a nice death." Not to copy off of ghost rider.

Terez then teleported back to the bus and took his seat. The police got their and arrested the robbers and made it back to the passed the police not telling them what they did.

"So you and your brother are Power-folks." Said Jen and Terez just spoke up and said "Yeah. Well no, I and my brother are given our powers instead of being born with it. My powers are fire and shadow manipulation and while he has Lightning and water type moves." After explaining he was getting worry about his new friends.

"So, after seeing that are we still friends after what I did to them?" Said terez who was worry by his actions. "Because how people would see me as a freak."

"Friend? Of course we are friends and will be for this whole summer." Said Jonesy who was excited about his new powerful friend and they all start talking and laughing about things.

"Hey do you have x-ray vision to see through walls" Jonesy was very anxious

"NO… [Whispers to him]_ yes I do but like to keep it private from the girls_" they smile at each other and bump fists.

"That is good that he already made friends here at this location" said Kyrogue and kahuna nodded and said "hey there are more people there at the resort his age which he can really get along with." With that kyrogue just looked out the window to their new home for the summer.

"Oh and guy I know the children who work at the resort." Said Terez and they all said "What?" They all screamed.

**At the hotel, bummer was grilling everyone about the 7 new staff members and nighttime manager.**

"ALRIGHT YOU SLACKERS. We are about to have new Staff coming to our hotel so be on your best behavior." Said Bummer.

"Just what we need more grom right lance." Said ripper who then let one out

"Right" said lance who did the same and then Kelly said "you two are gross and this is another way to for me to make more groms suffer."

"Well I hope it some more people our ages right guys" said lo and everyone agreed.

Bummer then heard the whale buss pulled up and he order them to come outside and they the first one to come off the bus was the new guys Jonesy, Nikki, Wyatt, Caitlin, Jude, and Jen.

"Welcome to surfer paradise my new slave- I mean employees and these are your co-workers." Said Bummer who then pointed to the grom and senior staff.

"What up dudes! My name is Jude." said Jude.

"What up dudes! I am Broseph and you look like you can be a surfer." said Broseph who responded to Jude.

"Really and you look like the guy who can be a skateboarder." Said Jude to Broseph response

"I am Jonesy and this is my girlfriend Nikki" said Jonesy who was talking to Reef and Fin and Reef said "I am Reef and this here is a Betty who can't keep her eyes off me Fin." Fin then elbows him in the stomach for saying that and everyone laughed. "I feel your pain bro." and Nikki elbow Jonesy in the gut.

"I am Jen and this here is Wyatt." Said jen as she was talking to Emma and Johnny and emma said "My name is Emma and this here is Johnny. We are glad to meet you all here."

"Hello, my name is Caitlin and I love to shop." Said Caitlin and lo face just lit up and ran up to her and said "I do, too. My name is Lo ridgemount and that my brother over their Ty."

"So you're the one he told me about that knew" said Caitlin and lo and ty just said "Who told you about us."

"That would be me lo-lo." Said Terez as he came off the bus in cool style and Lo was shock to see him and said "Terez? Is that you honey?" "Why yes it is lo-lo come and give me a hug."

She then walk up to him and gave him a hug. After their hug she punch him in the face and everyone was shock and she said "that was for breaking up with me." Terez just flip back up and said "you know I don't do long distance relationships"

"Oh great, the little trouble maker is back." Said kelly and Terez said "well, well, well if it isn't the princess of bitches kelly. How have you been? I see that you are not even a woman yet." Before she can say a big bag of luggage knocked terez on his face and down on the ground

"What have I told you about manners little bro. And what up Andy?" Said Kyrogue, who was now getting off the bus with Tasia with him. He then looked at the staff and said "Well, look at these sack of loser's that I have to work with." The staff starts to yell at him and he then said "Is that any way to talk to your new Nighttime manager because I am also part manager now." That shut them quickly.

"As you heard he is the new manager so get help get the new staff bags to the staff house or you get a strike." Everybody grabbed a bag and left for the staff house except for bummer, Kyrogue, Tasia, and the Kahuna who went inside the hotel to Mr. Ridgemount penthouse.

**Unknown location**

"I am sorry daddy that I have failed you on killing Terez in America, but I now know that they won't live there that long." Said the mysterious girl talking to a guy in a big throne chair and he said in a evil voice "Don't worry your little head about them because they came to Canada and are living with old friends."

He then put up a video showing them getting on a plane and showed them picking up Caitlin, Jude, Jen, Wyatt, Nikki, and Jonesy and the girl said "THEM?"

"Alright Tricia my daughter I know you have your grudge against them, but we must now pack to go to Captain Ron resort." Said the Big man who got up from his seat and start walking out of the room and Tricia said "Alright daddy, oops! I mean Lord Kane."

"Looks like it is time we have a little vacation and time for them to have their last one." Said Kane who then starts laughing in a evil demonic voice, like the one with two or three voices.

**10 Minutes it took them to get to the staff house.**

They made it to the staff house and were shock at what they were going to be living at for the rest of the summer. Terez was the first to point out by saying "Ain't this the old hotel used to be like before."

Johnny said "It was back in the day but now it is the staff house." They all went inside to get into their rooms.

"Alright girls this is your room, room 201, the one right next to ours." Said Lo and Caitlin, Nikki, And Jen went in to unpack and their room almost looked like lo, Emma, and fin room except it was on the opposite side and the wallpaper was a different color. Unknown to the Terez slips in and was trying to get a peek at hen when Nikki saw him and said "GET OUT YOU PERVERT." And she kicked him out the room and she also threw her mattress at him outside of the door.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt a lot and right in the kiwi's." said Wyatt

"Well guy let get to our room." Said Jude. The guy then went to their room and Terez follow then while rubbing his head. "Here it is room 205, let show you what you got to sleep with." The room was like Broseph, Johnny, and reef except it was a little less cramp and there bed was on the opposite side.

"Wait, wait, wait… I am not sharing a room where are the other one at." Said terez

"we are all out of room except for room 203 which is now a—where did he just go?" said Johnny who then looked around for Terez and saw him going into the room and Johnny, reef, and Broseph said "WAIT DON'T OPEN THAT…" he open the door and the smell of a skunk blasted him and they all said "door" everybody went to him and place him on the couch and lo came and said "What happen to him" "room 203" said reef.

"Oh what happen, the last thing I remember is a blast of green gas." Said terez and Johnny said "you open room 203 which became an environmental biohazard zone."

"Oh… how long was I out." Said terez and Johnny said again "About an hour" "Oh… Well then look like I have some work to do then." Said terez. He then went to his bag and put on a gas mask, rubber gloves, and rubber boots. He then told everybody "A man is going into a hazard zone today and will come out a hero in five minutes."

"Yeah, I like to see that happen grom" said ripper who then said "Bet $10.00 that you don't come out alive in five minutes."

"I'll take that bet." Said Kelly

"Me too" said Reef

"Me three" said Broseph

"Me four" said Jonesy

"Me five" said Jude

"Me six" said Fin

Kelly who walk over to terez and said "Hope you die in there."

"And what miss the face you will make when you lose." Said terez he went in the room

"That is one brave and sexy man." Said Caitlin

"I know." Said Lo

And as if he heard them terez came out the room a little and said "Thank you."

**Five minutes later**

"3, 2, and 1 times up and look like he must be dead or pass out." Said ripper and then Kelly said "let check for a dead body or a pass out one."

When the opened that door they was all putting on a shock face and saw the room was clean and cool looking. The room have a laptop setup in the corner, a 25 inch plasma screen TV, a single person bed with a terez kanji on it, and they saw him playing the game L.A. Noire on his TV. He then looked at the door and said "Oh, 5 minute pass already, I was done in two minutes and decided to play the game real quick."

Everybody was shock on how he did it and then he said "Now where my mo-nay" He grab the cash out of ripper hands and start counting it making sure it is $70.00.

"Who want to get whoop in marvel vs capcom 3?" Said terez

"You're on man." Said Johnny who grabs a controller and terez switched out the game.

"Also want to try it out" said Wyatt

"Let me at it" said Broseph

"We are game and we already played the first two" said Jonesy as he, Reef, and Jude went to sit down.

"Are you all going to keep standing there like idiots or are you going to get out of my room?" said terez who got up and close the door on their faces (mainly it was Kelly who he close it on.)

"I hate him" Kelly said in a whisper

"I hate you too Kelly." Said terez who heard that.

**10 Minutes earlier, Kyrogue was going up to the penthouse.**

"How have thing been going in Chicago my friend?" said bummer

"Not that well Andy I was almost dead before I decided to move here for a while again." Said kyrogue who was looking back at his fight against Kane who had had beat him a inch to death and left him for dead.

"My brother is the strongest and cannot die. Well not from anything I don't know." Said Tasia who was holding his hand and he smile down to her.

"Well isn't that cute?" said bummer. The elevator made it to the penthouse floor and got their bags and headed for the room. When bummer open the door and kyrogue got in he was in a big hug by Miss ridgemount "Oh isn't it little ky how have you been honey?" said Gloria.

Kyrogue first got his face out of her breasts and had a dizzy look on his face. He regains his posture and said "it is good to see you too, Mrs. Ridgemount."

"Please call me Gloria now since that you are not a kid anymore." Said Gloria. Kyrogue then saw a two little kids on the couch and said "what is your name their little boy?"

"Like I would ever tell that to another loser manager." Said George and kyrogue got angry and said "why you little son of a bi- Mr. Ridgemount how have you been, sir." Mr. Ridgemount had come in at the right moment before kyrogue could get to the little boy.

"Ah kyrogue how have you been and your family business been going? And I see you have met my other son George. The kid take some parts of me, see." Said Mr. Ridgemount and kyrogue responded by saying "Well he does take after you some. I had almost introduced him with my hands but you came in on the right time."

They started laughing at that comment until he said "So Mr. R let us go into your office to talk about me getting the job and others" he wink at the last comment and got it and started to walk to the back room and kyrogue then said "Tasia said here with thing 1 and thing 2, while brother go talk some business." Tasia walks over to George and Grommet who then looked at her fully and they was both in love.

Now Tasia was hot for being 10- years-old and she had on blue-skinny jeans on and a yellow shirt on that said "hot girl" on it. They both were in love and then look at each other and gave the "she mines look".

Grommet ran up first and said "My name is Grommet and I was wondering-"

George pushed him out the way and said "I am George ridgemount and I am rich. So would you-"Grommet sucker punch him and then they started.

"Hey enough of their conflict go back to me going to the ridgemount office" oh sorry about that Kyrogue. They made it to the office and closed the door and locked it.

"So kyrogue the business is good I see and I also saw n the news in Chicago that we you and your brother are keeping things safe, right." Said Mr. Ridgemount and kyrogue then said "Yes sir, Mr. Ridgemount, sir."

"Please call me James son and what about that traitor of ours Kane?" when he brought up that name it only stir memories of what kyrogue had gone through fighting that juggernaut.

"He had almost killed me and sent a assassin after my brother to kill him and my sister." Everyone in the room gasp at what he said. Gloria was about to cry thinking that the little girl in the room was almost brutality murder and James was getting red for not being there to help.

"I was glad there was a broken lamppost their or I would have been dead and my brother was able to slice those guys up like butter. It was a bloodbath at my house and that is why we are here."

"I am glad that you are safe and now you two need a room right." Said James and kyrogue said in agreement "yes sir, but my brother is going to stay at the staff house and I can sleep in the guess room. I also understand Lo had some type of party and I guess you had to punish her right."

"Yep after seeing that she is going to have to work during the summer to learn a lesson" said James and kyrogue started laughing because a spoiler girl that has to work is funny. "So I take it that you want your little sister sleep their right" kyrogue nodded his head after James said that and they left his office and went to the rooms.

"Alright grommet you ready to tussle" said George

"Oh come on rich boy I will take you down in ten seconds flat." Said Grommet

Kyrogue came in and got Tasia to take her to bed. He told her to go to the back and went back to the boys and said "well well you two like my sister huh." They both nodded in agreement and then he said "if any of you two hurt her I am coming at you two with razor blades and lemon juice. Got it." "*Gulp* got it." They both said in unison and went to get to bed.

Unknown to all of them they was being watched by Tricia who was spying on both kyrogue and terez through spy bots.

"Daddy you were right they are here." Said Tricia

"Alright honey do you have a plan to destroy them or kill them this time." said Kane on the other end.

"Yes daddy I do because I see an old friend of mines here and she is probably will get me close to them." Said Tricia and she put gave an evil smirk on her face while looking at Caitlin and left.

**Well this is the first chapter and the next one is going to be good. And here is a preview:**

"**So wait we have to do these stupid test to gain entry to the office." Said Jude**

"**Since I know where it is at I don't have to participate in." said Terez**

"**That was long ago and we were kid so I don't have feelings for you." Said Lo**

"**Tricia what are you doing here?" said Caitlin**

"**Today Caitlin is the last day you see one of your friends. Goodbye Jude" said tricia as she raised her Knife.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *CLING***

** Alright I will do an thing from my favorite fanfic writer Niko65 and say that I want ten reviews by then and I will update it. And I hope that Kevin2000 likes my story.**


End file.
